Akuma vs Gouken
by swane3
Summary: My take on the final battle between Gouken and Akuma.For now one shot though I might continue the story.RR please.


A/n :This differs from the game version. First of all ken does not meet akuma but is told about him by one of gouken's pupils.The girl is replaced by ken does not meet akuma. There other differences but who cares. On with the story.

They were standing in bare, large room unfurnished with any article save a blue circle. It was in this circle that a small boy stood facing a man. The boy, who wore a white karate gi, had look of intense concentration in his face and his pale face was sweating as if he had just run a marathon. The boy wore no shoes or sandals and did not seem to care about the icy floor. He was brawnier than other boys of his age. He was half standing half crouching on the floor with his fist raised and was making small hops as if celebrating .In contrast the older man wore purple robes and seemed to be completely at ease. The old man had an air of authority over him and though thin he more brawny than most. His black hair had streaks of gray in them. The man, standing erect, gazed at the boy thoughtfully. After several hops the boy gave a yelp of frustration and sat down on the ground gasping for breath.

"Master, it's hopeless I can't do it. I'm exhausted and I still haven't jumped more than a foot"said the boy.

"Now, now Jack that really was not too bad for your first attempt. After all, -''

He never finished that sentence for at that moment a harsh voice cut in "how truly pathetic. How can bear teaching these weaklings?

Both the apprentice and the master whirled around to see the speaker. The speaker was

A man resembling – in appearance stood with arms crossed and scowled irately. He wore dark purple robes and also wore a necklace of beads the size of oranges. His black hair spiked towards the sky and his eyes gleamed with malevolence.

"Akuma! What are you doing here? How did you enter my dojo?" Gouken asked disturbed by his brother Akuma's sudden appearance and the dark aura around him.

He received no answer as Akuma advanced towards him and his pupil. Gouken ushered Jack behind his back, hoping to protect him from this beast of a man.

As the angry looking man advanced towards Jack's master, Jack felt a distinct feeling of unease. Who was this man and why was he behaving so unusually. Gouken's repeated queries were received with silence. As Jack watched from behind Gouken's back, Akuma with a burst of speed jumped forward with one leg extended which slammed into Gouken's chest who was thrown backwards but fortunately Jack broke his fall.

"Jack, are you alright?" gouken asked and a muffled response greeted him.

"Leave the dojo now" Gouken whispered as he leapt to his feet to face his attacker who had shifted into a fighting stance.

Feeling angry at being attacked without reason Gouken somersaulted upward and came down upon Akuma with his arms stretched

Akuma also jumped upward and sank his right leg into Gouken's face with pleasure. Gouken's head was nearly knocked off as it jerked backwards but he retaliated by grabbing Akuma's outstretched leg and twisting it. He used his momentum to send Akuma crashing down with Gouken falling upon him, still twisting his ankle.

Akuma groaned in pain his foot felt as if it had been sprained. Gouken was standing and was still twisting his ankle hoping to inflict as damage as possible upon Akuma. Akuma kicked Gouken in the stomach with his free leg and Gouken let go with an oof. Akuma enraged with pain got up on his good foot and jumped upward with a cry of shoryuken slamming his fist first into Gouken's stomach, causing Gouken to rise with him, and then into his chest and finished the move by striking his face. Gouken fell to the ground groaning and Akuma landed on his feet. His injured ankle gave him grief making him fall to the ground also.

Jack watched with a mixture of fascination and horror. This was the first time he had seen someone receiving the shoryuken. Judging from Gouken's groan it was very painful. If Gouken lost then he had no idea what would happen to him. Gouken had told him to run but his almost childish desire to help had prevented him from so far from running. Not to mention his back hurt because of akuma. He saw both Gouken and Akuma getting up on their feet in Akuma's case his good foot. They both glared at each other and shouting hadoken started launching hadoken balls at each other. They tested each other's endurance by tirelessly launching a stream of hadoken balls. Neither seemed to get exhausted of hadoken balls.

After a few moments Akuma felt himself tiring. If he became too tired and weak he would not be able to launch his final attack, which was the purpose of his visit. He ducked and rolled out of the way but when he got up he still received a hadoken to his face. Gouken had anticipated his actions and was now battering Akuma with a barrage of hadoken balls. Akuma was thrown backwards by Gouken's hadoken balls. He fell to the bare white floor, gasping .his vision became blurred and the attacks seemed to stop .he felt his stinging ankle and after a while his vision cleared up. He looked up to see the concerned and gasping face of Gouken asking him

"Are you okay Akuma?"

Some fools never learn. Akuma happily kicked Gouken in the groin causing him to bend and then kicked him in his face breaking his nose without any grief. Gouken toppled to the ground.

As both of them stumbled back to their feet Akuma stood gingerly on his good leg which was beginning to hurt as well. Gouken charged towards Akuma and Akuma shot out his leg to trip Akuma but at the last minute Gouken launched himself into the air with one leg and started spinning his other leg to give Akuma several kicks in the face who collapsed backwards. Gouken was crouching, panting as Akuma got up to his feet. Gouken wasted mo time and gave him a shoryuken sending him crashing onto the floor again.

Before gouken could do any more damage, Akuma disappeared before Gouken's eyes and sooner than Gouken could react he felt strong hands grabbing him and hurling him into the wall. He hit the wall and bounced back to land on his feet only to receive a shoryuken from Akuma. Again, he landed on his feet and was battered by a barrage of spinning kicks by Akuma. This time he felt to the ground. Akuma who had landed on his bad foot also fell down. Both of them were down for the umpteenth time. They were equally battered. Gouken's nose was bleeding profusely and an ugly bruise was developing on his forehead. His body felt battered. Akuma was not better off. His right leg was starting to hurt a lot and his body had been dilapidated by Gouken's hadoken balls.

This time they had to struggle to get to their feet. With great difficulty Akuma leapt towards Gouken. Gouken was prepared when Akuma came down upon him , he brought up his right leg and rammed it into Akuma's stomach and at the same time grabbed him by his shoulders and rolled backwards throwing Akuma onto the hard cold floor. Both of them jumped up at the same time and fired a blue energy ball simultaneously at each other. The two hadoken balls collided and exploded. Gouken became temporarily blinded due to the resulting bright blue flash. He quickly opened his eyes and searched for Akuma who was nowhere in sight so that meant he was be- he was suddenly swept from his feet as Akuma delivered a crouching roundhouse kick .He promptly fell into Akuma's arms who gave him a hug, that is a bear hug. .Gouken tried to wrest himself free but to no avail as Akuma had iron grip on him. His chest was getting crushed and his bones felt like they were bending.

Jack watched his master, his foster father struggle in Akuma's grip .he had to help Gouken .He was too inexperienced to attack Akuma.His attacks did not hurt his master when they sparred so it was pointless trying to hit Akuma with a hadoken ball or any other attack of his. His eyes searched for any weapon, anything which would help free his master from Akuma's deadly grip. His eyes fell upon the mat upon the mat Akuma was standing upon. Despite the gravity of the situation Jack couldn't suppress a childish grin as his course of action became clear.

Jack crept towards Akuma who was busy proclaiming that Gouken was a weakling. As he inched towards Akuma and the mat he heard his master saying" you have betrayed the shotokan arts .you have betrayed the trust of our father and me .how could you embrace the argh." Akuma, annoyed, had tightened his grip further. Jack was almost there he could almost ouch the soft texture of the blue mattress upon which he had fallen so often. He froze when he heard Akuma say" you precious student is going to be the next one" as his master kept trying to break out of Akuma's hold." gulping Jack almost leapt towards the mat. Just as Akuma turned his head to see where Jack was, Jack got hold of the mat just as Akuma's eyes widened and he raise a leg to deliver a painful kick to Jack's face.

Akuma was foaming as the mat was pulled away from his feet. Tricked by a ten year old kid .Seeking vengeance Akuma stood up instantly raging and his hands reached for Jack .Only to find himself hurtling through the air." Curse that Gouken and his student' Akuma thought as he lay down on the floor. As Gouken came flying towards him attempting to land a flying kick but Akuma leapt upwards with a cry of shoryuken his fist made contact first with his chest and then with his face. Akuma felt his fist breaking Gouken's nose with obvious pleasure. Both of them landed on their feet. Gouken with a cry of desperation launched a much larger and stronger hadoken ball which pulsed with energy. This took so much out of gouken that he felt dizzy. Akuma had no time to escape or block and the hadoken ball hit him squarely on his chest. Akuma flew like a peregrine falcon towards the wall and slammed into it and bounced back and fell face first on the ground. His robes had been ripped and torn. He lay in a pool of blood. As Akuma rolled his battered body to one side his chest with all its scratches, bruises and one large circular patch where the skin and flesh had been scorched off could be seen.

Gouken was on his knees exhausted. With blood leaking from his nose he said in voice that was barely louder than a whisper "it's over Akuma". It would be his last mistake. He heard Akuma's voice although weak it still managed to sound patronizing and gloating at the same time" You fool. There is nothing more in the world that I want then to kill you now. You have no idea how angry I am. I am now prepared to unleash my raging demon attack. My wrath and my determination to destroy you will ensure my survival."

A whirlwind of thoughts battered Gouken's mind. The raging demon attack was an attack which was the pinnacle of the dark shotokan technique. When used for the first time it made the user infinitely more powerful .The user's aura darkens and any traces of positive energy used in shotokan are wiped out and the dark energy increases atmospherically. This attack had never been carried out successfully before. The power gained could not be kept under control and ended up destroying the user. It comprised of fifteen hits and if this attack connected the person on the receiving end died.

"Akuma don't do it. You will die, you arrogant fool." Gouken spoke half groaning from exhaustion. His strength had left him. He was helpless as he watched Akuma begin to glow red as he executed his attack.

Akuma started twisting as his body started bulging and crackling with energy. His eyes and hair turned red and he muscles bulged .His skin grew darker and his teeth became sharp. He started screaming as his aura grew darker. His screams subsided and he became still as if he were dead. Gouken who was exhausted and felt like he could fall any moment felt sadness wash over him. After all he thought akuma had once been- he was interrupted by akuma for the last time as akuma stood up grinning like a maniac.

Gouken gulped.

Gouken felt pain unlike he had ever experienced as akuma executed the most powerful shotokan attack. His teeth and bones were broken

In a slow deliberate manner. His bones cracked under akuma's blows. He was in a world of pain as he body was reduced to a quivering mass of broken bones and teeth.

As Akuma rushed towards for the final blow gouken wondered whether Jack was going to be alright.

Jack was watching in horror the complete destruction of his master and father(he didn't know yet that gouken wasn't his father).he was sobbing and watched with a feeling of utter helplessness as akuma brought down his hand to deliver the last blow.

There was a final crack which echoed through the room.

Akuma sneered, the closest he could get to a loving friendly smile. He barely glanced at the boy as he left the dojo, teleporting away.

A/N: R/R please. I am thinking of continuing this story and making it into a tale about akuma's life. So tell me if you want me to do that, tell me.


End file.
